To Be Happy With Me
by H.A.J.K. 2.00
Summary: "Spain! Spain is in love with you and not me!"  "Ve  is that what you think Romano?" Spamano fluffy angst story, GerIta is implied


_Okay, so me and my friend were chatting on facebook and we started role-playing as Romano and Feliciano and I thought "this would make a fantastic fanficton" and this is what came out. I'll probably write a companion fanfic to this for Feliciano and Ludwig's side after the talk. First time writing for this pairing so please be gentle with the flames. __**Translations are at the bottom!**_

_Title: To Be Happy With Me_

_Pairing: Spain/Romano_

_Rating: T, for Romano's mouth and lots of fluff at the end_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, there would be A LOT more Gerita and Spamino and several other pairings I won't bother to mention :)**_

_"You just don't want me to be happy!" Romano heard Feliciano scream as tears ran down his brother's face._

Romano tensed up at the words - he really did care for his little brother, but he couldn't stand that potato eating bastard at all, especially not him being with his brother. They were countries, they shouldn't have romantic relations anyways.

"I _do _want you to be happy, Feliciano, but I don't want you to get hurt when he drops you for another country! I don't want you to give yourself to this bastard and then he throws you away like you're nothing!" Romano shouted, fists clenched tightly as he shook with frustration from trying to get his brother to see the error of his ways.

"But fratello, I _love _him, and he loves me back! Why can't you just be happy for me now that I've found someone who really cares about me? I know Ludwig would never hurt me, he promised me! Nobody else cares for me like he does, nobody loves me like he does, I know I can trust him so why can't you? Why won't you trust him, Romano?" Romano watched as Feliciano started to let the tears leak from his eyes.

"I don't trust him because I don't trust him, okay? He's not the only person who loves you like that, I _know_ there's someone else who loves you like that!" _And it's all your fault I can't have him,_ Romano thought as angry tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"Ve~ and who else would love me like this, fratello Romano? I must tell them that I belong to Ludwig!" Feliciano heard Romano mumble something that he couldn't quite make out, "Ve, what did you say?"

"SPAIN! SPAIN LOVES YOU! HE LOVES _YOU_ AND NOT _ME _AND THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T BE WITH LUDWIG! IT WOULD BREAK HIS HEART AND HE WOULD NEVER SPEAK AGAIN - NOT EVEN TO ME!"

Romano screamed as he slunk to the floor, hot tears streaming down his face and soaking is clothes. He knew Spain was in love with Feliciano, so why didn't he stop himself from falling this hard? In the end he would only get hurt because Spain would never love him back.

Spain had been ignoring Romano lately - he always had something to didn't ve help with their tomato garden anymore, at least, not Romano was around: he would often wake up to find it already tended to.

"Ve~ Fratello, what would make you think that Big Brother Spain would be in love with me?" Feliciano asked innocently as he crouched down to Romano's level to look at him in the eyes, now red and puffy from crying.

"Every time you come over he ignores me and spends all his time with you! Whenever we talk he always switches the subject to you - you're obviously _all_ he thinks about. I can never get his attention no matter what I do anymore!" Romano cried bitterly into his knees. He knew that he had lost the only man he ever loved to his cuter, kinder, more pleasant brother...and his brother was in love with someone else entirely. He could only imagine the depression his former boss would suffer over his broken heart.

"Ve~, fratello, non piangere! Don't cry! Big Brother Spain doesn't love me! He loves you! And he won't talk to you because, uh, well, I can't tell you! It's a secret - but I promise that Big Brother Spain loves you, not me! So stop crying, per favore?" Feliciano wiped at Romano's tears with his sleeve. His brother lifted his head to see sympathy in his brother's amber eyes.

"Then why does he always talk to you? He never talks to me when you're over - he's always looking at you. He doesn't love me!" Romano felt the tears well up in his eyes again when he heard a familiar voice ring out from the doorway.

"Lovi~ I'm home! Where are you, mi pequeño tomate?" Spain's voice rang out happily from the living room.

"We're up here, Big Brother Spain!" Feliciano answered as they heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Feliciano, what a nice surprise! I didn't expect you to-" His words cut off when he saw Romano's tear-stained face. He sat on the floor next to him. "Lovi, what's wrong?"

"Go away, stupid Spagna! I don't want to see you! Non voglio vedere la tua faccia!" Romano yelled as he threw his shoe at him, which Spain dodged as it hit the door frame.

"Lovi, que está mal? ¿Por qué lloras?" he asked as he shifted to sit in front of the younger nation. Romano turned his face away as Spain moved in front of him. "What's wrong? Did France do something to you?"

"No, you stupid tomato-loving bastard! France hasn't done anything!" Romano yelled as he felt the tears well up again.

"Ve~ Brother Romano thinks that Big Brother Spain doesn't love him. He thinks that you love me," Feliciano explained as Romano tightened his arms around his head, as if the world might disappear if he did so. Spain moved closer and pulled Romano into his arms as he patted his head lovingly.

"Is that what you think, Lovi? I don't love Feliciano - I love you. I could never love anyone else but you," Spain whispered as Romano lifted his head to look at him.

"Then why have you been ignoring me? Whenever Feli comes to visit, you give him all of your attention and ignore me!" Romano ignored the waver in his voice and spoke louder then he needed to, as if to make sure that the words would actually come out and be heard.

"I'm sorry, Lovi. I've been afraid to talk to you lately because I didn't want to ruin the surprise! I knew that if I talked to you I would be unable to keep it a secret any longer and it would ruin everything!" Spain explained as he pulled Romano up to his chest, brushing the hair out of the boy's face to look into his eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Lovi. Te quiero. I love _you, _mi tomate."

Feliciano took the chance to creep out quietly, knowing that his brother was in good hands.

Spain cradled Romano as he repeated how much he loved the boy, rubbing small circles over his back to calm him down. After the sobs diminished into the occasional sniffle, he leaned the boy back to look into his red rimmed eyes and stroke his cheek.

"Mi Lovinito..." he said quietly as he leaned forward and kissed Romano. It was sweet and delicate, as if he was afraid he might break the boy if he kissed him too roughly.

Romano reached up slowly to grip onto the Spaniard's shirt and pulled he closer, never wanting the moment to end. When they parted, Romano leaned into Spain's chest and wrapped his arms around his back in a tight hug.

"Antonio, sei fottuto bastardo..." Romano whispered, using the older man's human name as a sign of affection.

"Oh, Lovi, before I forget," Spain began, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box. He opened it to reveal a dainty silver engagement ring with a small heart-shaped diamond in the middle, "Lovinito Vargas, will you marry me?"

Romano thought he could have died right there as he felt tears fall again - damn, but he was crying a lot today - and the Spaniard must have mistaken his tears for sadness, and he started whispering soothing words and apologies to the nation until Romano sighed and buried his face in the other man's chest to hide his embarrassment. He never thought that anyone would be happy with him, especially not a carefree, kind, passionate nation like Spain.

"Idiota, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy. And yes, I'll marry you," Romano barked as Spain softly smiled, slipping the ring onto his left hand and kissing it.

"Te amo, Lovi," Spain murmured with a smile as the boy looked up at him and leaned onto his shoulder, weary from all his crying.

"Ti amo, bastardo..." Romano grumbled back before he fell asleep in Spain's arms.

_Hooray, first fanfic for this pairing done! I'd like to thank xLicca for helping me with some incorrect Spanish translations that are now corrected, or atleast they should be corrected unless my muse was messing with my writing again. Please review, they help me get better! And here are all the translations:_

_**fratello, non piangere **_**- Brother, don't cry**

_**per favore?**_** - please?**

_**mi pequeño tomate **_**- my little tomato**

_**stupid Spagna! Non voglio vedere la tua faccia!" **_**- Stupid Spain! I don't want to see your face!**

_**Lovi, que está mal? ¿Por qué lloras?**_**"** **- Lovi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?**

_**Te quiero. mi tomate, **_**- I love you, my tomato**

_**mi Lovinito**_**. - My Lovinito**

_**Antonio, sei fottuto bastardo **_**- Antonio, you fucking bastard**

_**Te amo **_**- I love you**

_**Ti amo, bastardo **_**- I love you to, bastard**

_Reviews are love and possibly chapters if people ask for them. :) - H.A.J.K. 2.00_


End file.
